A conventional semiconductor integrated circuit which comprises an AND/NAND or EXOR/EXNOR circuit and an inverter/non-inverter circuit is known. To equalize the operating points(threshold levels) of both circuits, the integrated circuit has to include a level shift circuit for shifting a level of one operating point to that of the other operating point between the both circuits. This results in a complex structure of the circuit.